Breaking
by Darth Mudkip
Summary: It was time to put her Host in her place. No more disobeying, no more fighting back. Enough was enough. Genderbent, Yuri. RyouXBakura, noncon. You have been warned.


WARNINGS: Genderbent, Yuri, NONCON.

* * *

Dark sinister laughter followed the girl as she ran down a seemingly endless hallway, searching for the door that maybe, just maybe, would protect her from her torment. Her persistent nightmare.

"Keep running, Yadonushi. I enjoy the chase." The Spirit crackled keeping her steps even. It was amusing to let the girl think she had a chance of escape. The Spirit controlled everything in this hall, the length, the size, the temperature. Nothing was beyond her ability. After all 3,000 years trapped within the Ring made things to simple here. "You think that hiding in your Soul Room will protect you from me?" She teased as she allowed Ryou to reach the door. A slam was her only reply before the tiny body exited the hall.

"Open up little lamb~" Bakura cooed placing her hand on the wooden door. A vibrant red heat was embedded into the door while delicate white angel wings were placed at each side. "Tch, always the feeble one…" She scoffed as her fingers trailed over the soft feathers. Vexed, the Spirit forced open the door, using her free hand to shield her eyes from the light. "Come out come out where ever you are. It's time to pay my _rent_ honorable Landlord." '_Hiding of course.'_ Bakura snarled inside her head. It didn't matter; she was stronger than the Room's Master. "Come out now and I will make it less painful for you. You only have yourself to blame, you disobeyed me for the last time." A movement in the corner and her head snapped looking over the bookshelf. Walking forward the Spirit placed her hand on side of the shelf and pushed it over. Behind it stood her Host, eyes wide and enveloped with fear. "Heh," She took a step forward and placed her foot on the fallen shelf. "I thought I told you to keep your hair short." The Spirit laughed as her hand gripped the locks of silky hair and pulled the body toward her, moving her other arm to hold her in place.

"This is my Soul Room! I can grow my hair out if I want to!" Ryou protested trying to pull the Spirit off of her. "Let me go! I didn't even do anything this time!"

"You think I care if you've actually committed actions against me? I heard you when you were talking to the vessel! You will **_not_ **talk to Yugi anymore. I heard your thoughts; I know what you are thinking about me." She snarled yanking her hair and throwing her to the ground, her head inches away from hitting the sharp edge of the shelf. "I think it's time I finished breaking you completely." She smirked as shadows moved from under the door and into the room, trailing over them and darkening everything it touched. "Now, heh, no moving from your place there on the ground… that is where you belong." Bakura laughed while the darkness made solid chains over Ryou's body, not even fazed by her struggles.

"I don't want any more scars to my body, Spirit! Stop this!" Ryou begged trying to move away from her prone position, her body shaking as the darkness invaded and tainted her Room.

"Do you think I care about what you want, Yadonushi? I only care about _my_ goals and you need to Stop. Getting. In. The. Way." She laughed sitting on top, straddling the other female. The Spirit smirked as she saw tears in the corner of her host's eyes. She always did look best broken, battered and crying. The Spirit moved her hand through the shadows and drew out a blade, bringing it to her tongue, running over the curved sharp edge of the blade. "This is called a Khopesh, Landlord. I think this is the perfe-" Bakura jerked back as she felt spit on her face before laughing and pointing the edge in Ryou's face"… I was just going to cut you up but instead…" Her face darkened as she moved the edge to cut at Ryou's clothing urging the Shadows to cone around her mouth, allowing her screams to burst through as the edge nicked her skin. "I'm going to give you a choice because I am feeling generous." She laughed brushing off the strands of clothing and moving down between her legs, the shadows gripping onto them and spreading them.

"P-please… just stop it! I won't disobey anymore… YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Ryou sobbed out loud shouting and crying until she was silenced by a slap across her face, the flesh being tainted red with the treatment.

"Pick Landlord! The blade or the handle?" Bakura laughed maniacally placing the sharp end under her underwear and pulling cutting it off.

"Neither! I-I… Stop!"

"Hm? What was that sorry? I couldn't hear you over your bitching. The blade or the handle? If you don't pick I will~" She laughed rubbing the blade against her sensitive regions, soft enough to prevent cutting.

"… S-Spirit…"

"PICK!" She jabbed pushing it against her harder.

"I… the… handle…"

"Tch, of course, as you wish honorable Landlord." Bakura laughed moving the blade and flipping it in her hand holding on the sharp edge she placed the handle near her opening. "Scream for me!" The Spirit demanded forcing it in completely and ripping apart her hymen.

"TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!" Ryou begged, her body screaming in agony at the lost of something precious.

"Mmmm, keeping screaming, I like." She laughed pulling the Khopesh out and shoving it back in again and again. The handle was covered in blood, lubricating the way through the passage. Bakura received a sadistic high as her host begged her to stop. It was perfect; this is how she was supposed to act. Not moving unless ordered to. Bakura smirked before angling the handle to make it pleasurable for her host who continued to sob and scream. It was more torture for the girl if she was forced to enjoy this act.

The bright light that Ryou's Soul Room possessed dimmed as the Spirit continued to torture her with the blade forcing a scream after scream, some from pain some from pleasure. Laughter enveloped the Room when Bakura placed the blade inside as well, cutting her insides apart. After endless hours Ryou's mind could no longer hold conciseness, even with in her own room.

"You shouldn't be such a baby, Landlord. I did give you your rent after all." Bakura crackled removing the Khopesh from the girl's body and throwing it against the wall, tainting it completely black. "None of this actually effected your body in real life, girl." She snarled down at her, tears still leaking out even though her mind was resting. Bakura stretched and allowed her spiritual body to crack as she stepped over the body and exited the room. It was more pleasing to her eyes as the light died out and the door shut behind her. "Now the door fits you as well." Bakura remarked as one side of the heart was dark and bleeding while being held up by a bat wind. Yes. It was a good day for her, maybe now the host would learn to listen.

* * *

This is based off a little headcanon I had for Fem!Ryou on Tumblr. If you see it posted there it's me as well do not worry.

Also this is the first time I have ever written two girls in any way shape or form. Reviews would be wonderful. I would like to know how I did.

~Darth Mudkip


End file.
